1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and method consistent with the present invention relate to a backlight module and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a backlight module including luminescence elements being of a micro unit in size and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a device which displays various kinds of information but it does not include a self-luminescence element. Due to this reason, an LCD needs an additional device with luminescence elements, positioned at the rear of the display, to uniformly brightening the whole screen of the display. Such a device is a Back Light Unit (BLU). The BLU comprises a backlight module including luminescence elements, and a panel layer mixing light emitted from the backlight module and transferring the light to an LCD panel.
A backlight module used in the BLU includes a plurality of luminescence elements. As an example of the luminescence elements of the backlight module, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) is used. The LED backlight modules, which have been developed and used, include a plurality of luminescence elements being about 1 mm by 1 mm in size. A backlight module has to provide light in a certain amount or more. Thus, there is a problem in that a large number of LEDs should be used.
To solve the problem and to efficiently use luminescence elements, a method has been developed to distribute light emitted from luminescence elements to a large region, by additionally using an optical system such as lenses.
However, when an optical system such as lenses is additionally positioned within an LCD, a process becomes complicated and a manufacturing cost increases accordingly. Furthermore, since an optical system is additionally placed, there is a limit in reducing the thickness of the LCD. Furthermore, a loss of light occurs while the light is refracted by the optical system.
Furthermore, since a conventional backlight module is fabricated by mounting luminescence elements, one by one, on a substrate, the time required for the process of mounting all the luminescence elements is very long.